camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Isis' Cabin
Isis' Cabin Goddess Info Isis is the goddess of Motherhood, healing, Magic, and marriage. Description Isis' cabin is made of magic bricks. It looks plain from the outside but is quite confusing on the inside. You enter from the glass door, and encounter a courtyard. The only way to get through is to follow the steps of Osiris' death (Isis' greatest sorrow). If you get through, you encounter the cabin, which has two rooms: a lounge room and a bedroom. Message from Counselor Residents Counselor #Juliet Farseer Lieutenant #Ainslie Clyde Members #Alexandria Brooks #Beth Brooks #Isabell Peterson #Sofia Newman Automatons Not year round campers Inactive Up for adoption Former Members #Bailey States(Fallen Devourers) #Alexis Peterson Gallery Juliet Farseer.jpg|Juliet Farseer, Head Counselor Ainslie4.jpg|Ainslie Clyde, Lt. Counsellor ImagesCA0I32C4.jpg|Isabell Peterson Alexandria 2.jpg|Alexandria Brooks Sofia Newman.png|Sofia Newman Powers Offensive 1. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to conjure any of the four basic elements in the shape of ball during a fight with an opponent. 2. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time 3. Children of Isis are known to be able to summon any type of weapon, or object using magic, but depending on the size of the object will account to the amont of engry is used. (in other word the bigger the object the more energy is wasted) Defensive 1. Children of Isis have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. 2.Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack, children of isis is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. Passive 1.Children of Isis to use some healing spells to heal minor and moderate wounds. 2. Children of Isis are capable of create beverages that can result in magical effects. 3. Children of Isis are able to be able to use most basic, and intermediate spells and rituals Suplementary 1. Children of Isis are wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted 2. Children of Isis can cast a levitation spell on objects, or individuals for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. 3. Children of Isis are capable of being able to place numerous of enchant in an object, but some enchantments are unknown to cause some sort of side effects like you energy being drained, to loosing self control or even death. Counsellor and Lt Counsellor Only 1. Children of Isis are skilled enough in the arcane arts that they are able to construct a custom spell. Trait 1. They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. 2.They are able to get along great with kids. Treaties with other cabins Wepwawet's Cabin *mutual aid and defense *mutual quest aid Category:Locations Category:Children of Isis Category:Cabins Category:In Camp